


Will You Marry Me?

by The_Great_Crossroads_TimeLord



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, all you have to do is request it, could add more tags later, marriage proposals, want to see your ship?, when are these set?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Crossroads_TimeLord/pseuds/The_Great_Crossroads_TimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots of the marriage proposals of a few Avengers ships. Right now only Thane, Clintasha and Pepperony, but more could be added if requested. Pretty damn fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thane

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say, other than I hope you enjoy it! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor/Jane Foster

Doctor Selvig and Jane's assistant Darcy Lewis were busying themselves in study. Well, Dr Selvig was busying himself; Darcy was only pretending to be busy. That being said, it wasn't difficult to catch on that for the past hour, Darcy had not been about to make an important call, but was just playing Piano Tiles on her phone.

    Dr Selvig was getting tired of hearing her grunts and groans of frustration and whoops and hisses of success. What was she even doing here, anyway? 

When Darcy let out another whoop, followed by, "New record!" Dr Selvig decided it was high time to speak up. As soon as he opened his mouth, however, he was cut off by the door opening, and Thor stepping inside in his usual grand way.

    "Friends," he declared as be hung his hammer, Mjölnir, on the coat hanger, as he always did when he visited.

    "Thor!" Darcy declared back, her eyes finally on something other than her phone.

    Thor grinned as he walked closer. "Dr Selvig, Darcy," he said, his voice lowered slightly, and he glanced about. "Is Jane not home?"

    "No, she's doing some S.H.I.E.L.D. business," Dr Selvig said. "I could take a message?"

    "No, this is what I desired," Thor said. "As you are both Jane's closest associates, I must ask you something."

    "What?" Darcy asked.

    Thor broke out into a wide smile. "I must ask you — both equally, as you are both equal in Jane's heart — if I have your permission to ask for Jane's hand."

    Darcy let out a huge gasp, and she covered her mouth with her hands, accidentally smashing her phone into her face. She didn't care. "You're going to propose?" she squealed.

    "Thor, that's wonderful," Dr Selvig exclaimed, sitting up straighter.

    Thor's smile brightened. "Do I have your permission?"

    "Of course!" Dr Selvig said, at the same time Darcy cried, "Hell yeah!"

    "Is the wedding gonna be on Asgard?" Darcy asked. "Am I invited? I'd better be invited. How are you going to propose? Do you have the ring yet? Is that how they do it on Asgard?"

    Thor laughed at her onslaught of questions. "I am just as excited as you, Lady Darcy," he said. "But I'm afraid, to avoid spoiling the surprise, that I will have to withhold details."

    "Spoiling?" Darcy said. "What do you mean?"

    "He means keep your blabbermouth shut, Darcy," Dr Selvig replied.

 

The big day was a few weeks later, at a big dinner, hosted by Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. As was expected, the dinner was a feast to rival a banquet on Asgard. Only Darcy and Dr Selvig knew about the proposal — although they were unsure just when Thor would pop the question.

    After dinner, the Avengers — Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, as well as Thor himself — and their significant others retired to the lounge room. It was there that Thor made a stand — literally, he stood up, and spread his hands. "My friends," he announced, "please, quieten down. I have something to say that I'd like for all of you to hear."

    His associates fell silent, curious. He heard a faint gasp that he guessed was Darcy's, but he ignored it. He turned to Jane. "My lady Jane," he said, his voice softer as he took her hands and brought her to her feet. "I initially thought to do this the Asgardian way, but after careful consideration, I came to the conclusion that the Midgardian way would be better suited for you."

    When he fell to one knee, procuring a small velvet box, which he opened to show a beautiful gold-band ring with diamonds and sapphires, Jane's hands flew to her open mouth. Darcy's gasp was accompanied by others, plus Tony — who was less than sober — blurting out, "Whoa, okay, what?"

    "My lady Jane," Thor said. "Jane Foster. When I was banished to Midgard by my father, the last thing I expected was to meet the woman with whom I would fall in love. It is true, I could have never imagined that I would meet my true love by being hit by her vehicle—" Jane burst out a giggle, still in shock, "—but nevertheless, here I am. And while we live such different lives in such different worlds, I would be banished a thousand times again if it meant I would be able to be with you for just that much longer. So, Jane, my beloved, I ask you, if you would do me the great honour of accepting my proposal to you."

    Jane just stood there, her watery eyes frozen on Thor.

    "Jeez, Jane, say yes already!" Darcy yelled.

    Jane snapped out of her stupor. "Oh," she said. "Yes. Yes, of course." She broke out into the biggest, loveliest smile that Thor had ever seen on her beautiful face as their friends cheered and applauded. Thor slipped the ring onto her finger and rose, sweeping Jane up into a hug, spinning her around. When he set her down, he murmured to her, "You are the light of all the nine realms to me, Jane."

    Jane kissed him full on the lips.

 


	2. Clintasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov

Clint Barton woke with a sharp pain in his left temple, and he screwed up his face as he tried to ignore it. He moved his arms and found that they were shackled behind him. No surprise there. He grunted as he struggled to sit up, and leaned back against the cold brick wall.

    "Clint?" he heard.

    His head turned towards Natasha Romanov's voice. "Tasha?"

    "Yeah," Natasha said. She was in the cell next to his. "How's your head?"

    "Feels like I've had cerebral calibration," he replied, smiling a little at his jab.

    "You have," Natasha said. "With the butt of a gun."

    "How are you?"

    "I'm fine. How are we gonna get out of here?"

    Clint looked around his cell. It was dark and damp and, apart from him, completely empty. "There anything helpful in your cell?"

    "Only my brilliant mind," Natasha replied dryly.

    "Does your brilliant mind happen to have a key?"

    "Fresh out of keys."

    "I could cut the metal bars with my sharp wit," Clint offered.

    "Too bad it's not sharp enough," Natasha said with a sigh.

    "Hey!"

    Natasha giggled. "Seriously, Clint, how are we going to get out of here?"

    "I have no idea," Clint said. "I can barely think through this headache. Do we have any back-up on the way?"

    "I wouldn't have a clue. They took all of our stuff."

    "All of it?"

    "They were more thorough than usual."

    "Let's just wait it out, then. Get them when they come back."

    "What if they don't come back?"

    "They can't just leave us to rot, Tasha," Clint said. "That'd just be a waste."

    And so they waited. For hours and hours. Clint's headache eventually ebbed away, although his thirst and hunger only strengthened. Was it night time? Was it midday? There was no way to tell.

    "How good would a really huge steak be right now?" Natasha asked.

    Clint's stomach growled and he groaned. "Shut up, Tasha."

    "With mash potato and pumpkin and corn and drowning in gravy—"

    "Oh my God, stop."

    Natasha laughed. She always got like this when she was bored and hungry. It was impossible to sit through meetings with her just before lunch.

    "Hey, Clint?" Natasha said.

    "Yeah?"

    "We should get married."

    Clint sighed. "Tasha, you say this every time you think we might die, and then you change your mind."

    "No, I mean it this time."

    "You said that last time."

    "No, I really really mean it. I love you, Clint. Let's get married when we get out."

    Clint paused. "Really?" he asked eventually.

    "Clint Barton, will you marry me?" Natasha said in response.

    Clint smirked. "You know, I've been waiting to marry you for ages."

    "So is that a yes?"

    "You won't change your mind?"

    "I swear."

    "Then, yeah," Clint said, breaking out into a grin. "Okay."


	3. Pepperony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Potts/Tony Stark

When Pepper Potts opened the front door and walked inside her and her boyfriend's house, she was somewhat surprised to see a platter of cheeses, crackers and patês on the coffee table. There were two champagne glasses, and a thin white vase with a single rose. Standing next to the assortment was Tony Stark. "Pepper!" he said, smiling. "How are you? How was work? Stressful, I assume. Things to do with me usually are."

    Pepper narrowed her eyes. "What have you done?"

    "What have I done? I have only arranged a lovely evening for us both. JARVIS, play that music that we sorted out earlier."

    "Certainly, sir," JARVIS replied, and soft tunes began playing.

    Pepper shook her head. "Tony, what is all this?" she asked as Tony took her briefcase and set it out of the way, and then took her hands.

    "It's a... gesture," Tony said with a shrug.

    Pepper smiled, squeezing Tony's hands. "Well, that's very sweet of you, but I have work to do."

    "No, you don't," Tony said, leading her over to the table. "Let's just have a moment, you and I, no distractions."

    Pepper allowed herself to be dragged over to the sofa. "Tony, I have a meeting with the CEO of—"

    "JARVIS, can you reschedule that?" Tony cut in.

    "Does next Thursday suit you, Miss Potts?" JARVIS asked in his cool voice.

    "That suits her fine," Tony said as Pepper protested.

    "Tony!" she scolded him, her mouth agape. "I have been waiting for that meeting for months! You can't just reschedule a very important meeting because you wanted to make a gesture."

    "Is there anything else you have on this evening?" Tony asked, handing her a glass of champagne, which she took.

    "I have a company to run," Pepper said. "You know, the company you used to own? I appreciate this, Tony, and it obviously looks like you've gone into a lot of work for this, but I can't tonight, I'm sorry."

    "I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Tony sat down, trying to guide her down next to him, but she took her hand back.

    "Tony, I'm sorry," she said, setting down her champagne. "Tomorrow night, maybe."

    "Pep, you can't do that," Tony blurted, standing up again. "Please. Just half an hour, that's all I ask."

    "Why are you so insistent?" Pepper asked as she began to back away to her briefcase.

    "Pepper," Tony said, chasing after her, "I had this whole evening set out—"

    "Twelve per cent of an evening?"

    "No, a hundred per cent. A hundred and ten. I had it all set out, and I created a whole new playlist just for this—"

    "I'm busy," Pepper said, turning away and fetching her briefcase.

    "Pep, don't make me do this."

    "Do what?"

    "You're making me do it. It was going to be nice and planned out, but you're forcing me to do this."

    "Tony, what are you—" Pepper cut herself off with a strangled gasp. Her briefcase dropped from her hand and she skipped back half a step in shock.

    There was Tony, on one knee, presenting her with a beautiful ring with three moderately-sized diamonds along the top. "Virginia Potts," Tony said, carefully, as if he was scared that Pepper would suddenly bolt, "you have been there for me time and time again. I have not been a very good boyfriend to you, at all. We've fought, I've made you lose sleep, I'll probably chopped off a good few years from your life due to the huge amounts of stress I've caused you, I've treated you like crap, but still you stayed, and you took care of me when I couldn't even take care of myself. And Pep, you are the one consistent thing that I can always count on, and I will probably literally fall apart without you there to stitch me back up. You've done a thousand things more than any other girlfriend would have to do for her boyfriend, and you've done so many things that I am so grateful for. And, to be honest, I don't think there's any other woman in the Universe that could put up with me like you do. So, you will you, Pepper, do me the honour I don't deserve, and marry me?"

    Pepper smiled, pressing a hand to her chest. "You did all this just to propose to me?"

    "You deserve it," Tony said. "And you deserve much better than me, but you know me — I'm selfish, and I want you to stay mine."

    "Please, you're as much as mine as I am yours," Pepper said.

    "That's true," Tony said. "That's very true. But I'm kind of freaking out a little bit here, and my knee is starting to hurt, so..."

    Pepper laughed. "Yes, Tony," she said. "Yes, I'll marry you."

    Tony dropped his shoulders, sighing in relief, and Pepper continued laughing, pulling him to his feet. He slipped the ring onto her finger, and she pulled him close to kiss him.

    She didn't get any work done that night.


	4. Caphill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers/Maria Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by the lovelies angie and BellaPaige88. To be brutally honest, I've never come across this ship at all in any fics I've read. In fact, I've only ever heard of it in passing. Not that I'm saying it's in any way, shape or form a bad ship - I'd just never seen it before. I did a little bit of research, and decided that it's pretty cute, although I don't know Maria all too well as a character. I put something together that I hope is in character and fun to read. Sorry it's late - I've just been pretty busy. Hope you enjoy.

Steve Rogers had had it all planned out accordingly. The ring, the speech, the entire evening's proceedings. Usher in friends. Sit friends down. Forty-five minutes of chat. Dinner for an hour and a quarter — slow-cooked lamb shanks with fennel, and vegetables. Back to chat. After an hour, propose.

    It was going to be perfect. Maria Hill deserved it to be perfect. Besides, having a schedule would win Steve brownie points in Maria's books. She liked being organised, and it pleased her when he was organised too.

    What Steve hadn't taken into account, however, was the kind of company he was hosting.

    Everything had gone relatively smoothly up until a certain point. Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Thor, Jane, Darcy, Clint, Natasha, and even Phil had all been on their best behaviour. That is, until Maria excused herself to go to the bathroom.

    "Hey, Steve," Bruce said, sounding unsure and slightly confused.

    "Yeah?" Steve replied, frowning slightly.

    "How long have you and Maria been going out for?"

    Steve stared at him in shock. "Uh..."

    "Really?" Tony cut in. Steve hadn't realised he'd been listening. "You didn't know?"

    "I'm sorry, I don't really stay part of the loop," Bruce said somewhat curtly.

    "What?" Darcy butted in.

    "Bruce didn't know that Steve and Maria were dating," Tony told her.

    Darcy gaped at Bruce. "You didn't?"

    "How did you not know?" Pepper asked.

    "Not know what?" Jane piped up.

    "That Steve and Maria were dating," Darcy replied.

    "Who didn't know Steve and Maria were dating?" Phil asked.

    "Bruce," Pepper told him.

    "How is this possible?" Thor added. "It's been a considerable amount of time."

    "Is what possible?" Natasha said.

    "What's been a considerable amount of time?" Clint asked.

    "Bruce didn't know Maria and Steve were dating," Tony said.

    This set off a bomb. _You didn't know? How can you not know? They've been dating for months!_

    "Guys!" Steve said loudly, trying to get everyone to shut up.

    He was ignored.

    "Wasn't she dating some guy called Barney?" Bruce said.

    "Ugh," Darcy moaned, "that was, like, years ago."

     "Quite a few," Jane agreed, nodding.

    "Really?" Bruce said. "I never heard that they broke up."

    "Come on," Tony said. "Really?" 

    "Turned out he was gay," Natasha said with a shrug.

    "How did you not know this?" Clint asked. The question had been repeated at least five times in the past minute.

    "Look, in my line of work, keeping up with office gossip isn't a requirement," Bruce said defensively.

    "Do not tease Banner," Thor said. "You cannot blame him for being ignorant of petty rumours."

    "It's not a rumour, it's true," Darcy said.

    "It was kind of a big deal," Pepper said. "You didn't hear about it?"

    "I was back in India!" Bruce protested defensively.

    Steve sighed. This was not going according to plan. "Guys, can you just..."

    "Just because you're in India doesn't mean you can miss out on what your friends are up to," Darcy said. "This was a huge step forward for Steve."

    "First girl he's dated since the forties," Tony said. "Since that Peggy girl."

    "Peggy Carter," Jane clarified. "And they never dated, they just kissed."

    "They never dated?" Clint said. "I thought they did."

    "No, Steve froze before they could go on a date," Pepper explained.

    "But he has Maria now," Phil interjected.

    "Can I say something?" Steve yelled. The conversation finally died. "I actually all brought you here for a reason."

    "Yeah, to have dinner," Tony said.

    "No. Well, yeah, but not exactly," Steve said. "Maria and I have been going out for a year and three months now, and I think, after careful consideration—"

    Darcy gasped. "You're going to propose?"

    "What?"

    The conversation dropped dead like Tony falling out of a wormhole. Steve whipped his head over to the archway, where Maria stood.

    There were a few tense moments of silence before Maria stepped into the room. "Steve," she asked warily, "can we have a quick chat?"

    Steve nodded his head. This was a disaster. "Yeah, sure."

    "Sorry," Darcy whispered, wincing, as Steve stood up and followed Maria into the hallway.

    When they were out of earshot, Maria turned to Steve. "Did Darcy just say you were going to propose to me?" she asked.

    Steve took a moment before answering. "Yeah, that's what she said."

    "Was she right?"

    Steve took a huge breath, and spent a good few seconds thinking of a good enough answer. He came up with nothing, and so just said, "Maria, it wasn't supposed to be like this. I had it all planned out."

    "But you were going to propose?"

    "Yeah," Steve said. His stomach began to sink with fear of rejection. "I'm sorry. It's probably too soon. I just felt that... I don't know. You're the first woman I've loved in seventy years. I love you, Maria." He took her hands. "And I'm sorry if you don't feel that you're ready for this. I understand how focused you are on work, and you took a big leap saying yes to that first date, and for some crazy reason you've stuck with me. I just think that means something, you know? Maybe I'm overthinking it. We don't have to get married. Whatever you feel comfortable with."

    Maria was silent for a few moments, and shook her head, biting her lip. "This is crazy," she muttered.

    Steve's heart fell. "Yeah," he agreed half-heartedly. "I may have jumped the gun a bit."

    "No, I don't mean that," Maria said. "I mean, for most of my life I never considered getting married to be an option. I was terrible at relationships. But... 'Maria Rogers' has a nice ring to it."

    "What do you mean?" Steve asked more hopefully. 

    "I mean..." Maria smiled. "I'm accepting your proposal."

    Steve panicked. "No!" he blurted. "No, no, I did it all wrong. I don't even have the ring with me. I'm supposed to get down on one knee. I had a speech prepared—"

    Maria cut him off by widening her smile. "You don't need any of that," she said with a chuckle. "Just you is enough."

    Steve broke out into a relieved smile, and hugged Maria close. "Thank you," he said, and Maria laughed.

    "You're one of a kind, Captain Rogers," she chuckled, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, which was quickly interrupted by Darcy's shriek.

    Steve's head snapped to the doorway. Nine heads poked around the corner. Maria sighed, rolling her eyes. 

    "Get lost," she told their friends. "Don't make me get out my gun."

    The heads disappeared.

    Steve frowned at her. "You have your gun on you?"

    "Of course not," Maria said. "But they don't know that."

    Steve grinned. "I knew there was a reason why I love you," he murmured, and leant down to continue their interrupted kiss.

 


End file.
